


<底特律：變人><漢康>雨季

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: 舊文搬運，摔死在漢康坑前的第二篇，也是親情向





	雨季

底特律迎來了雨季。

進入雨季後的早晨只有濛濛的陽光，照不進窗簾的微弱光線讓安德森難得的沒有在七點醒來。

康納敲門沒聽見裡頭的安德森有回應，便開門進去，拉開窗簾，薄弱陽光讓外頭像是才剛清晨一樣。

安德森沒醒，對於忽然照進來的亮光只是皺著眉，嘴裡呢喃些什麼，睡得相當不安穩。

「漢克？」康納嘗試性的呼喚。

沒有反應，康納走到床邊決定用更直接的方式將人叫醒。

「醒醒，漢克。」康納伸手搖了搖安德森的肩膀。

康納才碰到安德森的肩膀，安德森就被驚醒，喊了不知道什麼瞬間爬起身把旁邊的康納推開，力道之大康納直接被推的跌在地上。

碰！機體撞擊地面發出巨響，系統自動進行的傷害診斷讓他的顯示燈閃了閃黃色，很快又降回藍色。

「老天，沒事吧。」安德森聽到撞擊聲音才清醒過來，趕緊下來床邊扶康納起來。

「沒事，漢克，沒有任何組件受到傷害。」康納馬上報告傷害診斷的結果。

「以後看我這樣別嘗試叫醒我，我可不保證下次我直接朝你開一槍。」安德森疲憊的抹了臉，走出臥室。

「你似乎不大好，漢克，像是做惡夢。」康納關切道。

安德森像是沒聽到康納的關切，自顧自的走進浴室。

「他媽狗屎的天氣……」浴室的門關上時，康納聽見了安德森的咕噥。

康納轉頭看向窗外，外頭已經開始下雨，並且越來越大。

 

跟安德森相處久了，康納發現安德森在雨天時的天氣心情會變得不好，雨雪交加的時候會更差。

康納坐在駕駛座開車，安德森難得的坐在副駕駛打盹，雨打在車窗的聲音讓他睡得不怎麼深。

程序在分析今天早上還有幾次雨天安德森的心理狀況，康納覺得或許漢克應該得接受心理治療，然而自己的程序並沒有醫護用途，只能以分析的方式判定個大概。

「漢克，早餐你想吃些什麼？」等待紅燈的同時康納問道。

「不了，我不想吃任何東西。」安德森睜開隻眼隨意地回覆，又閉起眼睛繼續小睡。

康納決定還是繞去買早餐，資料庫馬上列出安德森早上買早餐的地方跟偏好比例，轉了個彎，康納打算繞點路去安德森比較喜歡的店。

 

到警局時安德森醒來，就被康納塞了一個紙袋，他皺眉看著康納。

「晚點餓了就不用再出去買。」康納說道，停好車便解開安全帶下車，完全無視外面的大雨。

「你等等。」安德森阻止康納的動作，拿了把黑傘下車。

安德森撐著傘走到半開的駕駛座，拉開駕駛座車門，示意康納下車。

「漢克？我想沒必要替我撐傘，雨水對我不會造成任何影響。」康納看著安德森手裡的傘些微的向前傾。

「我知道雨水對你沒有妨礙，但你得替警局負責的清潔仿生人想想，你全身溼透的進去會給人多大的困擾。」安德森知道接下來康納又會跟他辯論一堆仿生人的防水歪理，乾脆改用其他理由讓他沒辦法辯駁。

「你是對的，漢克。」康納看了眼大雨，又看了安德森絲毫不想退讓的樣子，點點頭說道。

車停的離警局有些距離，一把傘塞兩個成年男人顯然還是太小了，兩個人還是各濕了半邊。

後來康納幫安德森買的那份早餐，安德森還是配著要整理的案件報告在上午吃完了，這才讓康納能專心於工作，據福勒隊長的透露，當安德森的心理狀況非常不好時，一天不吃東西只喝酒是常有的事情。

 

康納還記得他正式被底特律警局雇用後，向福勒隊長報到時，福勒隊長跟他談了不少關於安德森副隊長的事情。

「我想你跟漢克搭檔這段時間已經發現了，漢克有憂鬱甚至自殺傾向，心情不好時在家酗酒就玩起該死的俄羅斯轉盤。」

「自從漢克他兒子過世後，他就是這副德性，他原本是對刑警抱持熱情、負責的人，不是現在這副混帳模樣。」

「我將異常仿生人的案子派給他，除了警局確實沒有人手再接以外，也是期望他能借此走出來，而目前看來……」

福勒隊長停頓了一下，點點頭又繼續說。

「他的狀態確實有起色，應該說，漢克遇到你之後狀態確實有好轉。」

那次談話後康納有嘗試去了解安德森的心理狀況到底有多糟，他從福勒隊長那得知安德森面對下雨的天氣脾氣就變得更乖戾，很常沒控制住自己就灌一整天的酒。

會在家裡玩俄羅斯轉盤是柯林斯發現的，那天下著夾帶雪的雨，天氣非常糟，他被派去安德森家要把這翹班的副隊長帶回警局幹活，就發現副隊長在玩這個該死的遊戲。

米勒也私底下找過康納，希望他能幫助安德森。

「安德森副隊長在警校裡是一個大家都知道的傳奇，最優秀第一名畢業生、掃蕩不下五十個藥頭，幾乎所有警校的人都景仰他。」米勒說道。

接著就是一陣沉默，米勒不大習慣要怎麼跟仿生人相處。

在康納決定要先開口接續話題時，米勒抓抓頭繼續說。

「副隊長是我尊敬的人，不論他失常前還是後，但我仍舊希望他能走出來。」

康納才知道並不是所有警局的人都像李德一樣厭惡安德森，反而是有一群支持他的人，卻不知道該怎麼給予幫助。

那自己能夠怎麼幫助安德森？康納將這個問題擺在了程序的優先處理等級。

 

整日的雨天沒有需要往外跑的事情，沒有搶劫、沒有兇殺、沒有哪個人的狗聞到了破屋裡的屍體怪味，康納幫安德森處理完以前的案件報告後，打開自己系統的聯絡網路，呼叫了馬庫斯。

「下午好，康納，記得我們上次連絡是因為仿生人之間電子藥氾濫的問題。」馬庫斯的聲音從聯絡網傳來。

「是的，馬庫斯，關於電子藥目前還沒有太大的進展，但我今天並不是為了這個聯絡你。」康納回應道。

聯絡網路的通話只在系統上，康納並不需要開口，表面上他還是在處理自己未處理完的案件情報。

「真難得，介意我一邊繪畫一邊與你談話嗎？若你需要我集中精神我可以先把事情放一邊。」

「沒問題，你可以繼續忙。」康納清楚現在的馬庫斯把耶利哥的首領權限下放給賽門、諾絲跟喬許，讓自己有更多時間待在老藝術家卡爾身邊照顧他，很多時候都是在照顧卡爾或者在卡爾的指導下練習繪畫。

「鑒於你時常照顧人類起居，想請教你一個問題。」

「問吧，只要我能回答。」馬庫斯稍稍停頓了一下才回覆，混雜了一些系統運作的雜音，似乎正在構思繪畫主題。

「人類的憂鬱傾向要怎麼做有效的處理？」

「你指的是你的副隊長搭檔？」馬庫斯馬上反應過來。「我沒辦法回答你，每個人類的情感都非常不一樣。」

康納對於馬庫斯無法給予答案感到有些失望，或許自己不該向他詢問？畢竟馬庫斯並不是醫護型的仿生人。

「但我能跟你分享，在李奧戒毒前，卡爾有過幾次情緒低落。」馬庫斯又接著說道。「我會幫卡爾準備他喜歡的餐點，多陪他，也許不是聊天，只是下棋或者看書，讓他知道他不是一個人。」

「我不確定安德森副隊長的情況是否也能套用，康納，但是我能將我幫助卡爾時會用到的軟體插件傳送給你，你是RK系列我想不會排斥問題。」馬庫斯說完就開始把幾個軟體備份好傳給康納，又繼續說。「人類的憂鬱狀態除了依靠外在協助，我想最重要的還是本身要有振作的想法，而我覺得安德森隊長一直有想擺脫這種狀況。」

康納接收到馬庫斯備份的軟體，是許多關於照顧人類起居的管家插件，甚至還有一些初級的醫護插件。

「謝謝，馬庫斯，我想這些軟件跟你的建議會相當有用。」

「不用客氣，如果軟件有任何問題可以再聯繫我，我得帶卡爾出去走走了。」馬庫斯很高興能幫上忙，表示他該去照顧卡爾便切斷通話。

康納翻閱著新的軟件，又想想安德森家裡的煤氣似乎已經停了，他該去重新請人接回來，還有去趟超市買些食材。

或許下午可以請個假，康納評估著。

 

「我的老天，你是打算在我家辦個派對？」安德森一進屋就聞到食物的香氣，走進廚房很意外的看見桌子上的簡單料理。

安德森有些糾結他該對於康納下午早退表示了然還是先訝異於康納沒有把他的廚房變成災難現場。

「關於之前你的提議我一直覺得不錯，漢克，我想自己料理的食物比起買外食對健康更好。」康納沒有穿著仿生人制服的外套，白襯衫配著件深綠色圍裙，一個警用型變得如此居家讓安德森挑眉。

之前的提議？安德森思考著，很快就回想起來最早康納搬進來一周後早上跟他開「連自己廚房都被他掌控」的玩笑。

「喔，那只是個玩笑，康納，我從來不知道你如此想朝著管家型前進。」安德森的語氣裡沒有不悅，他先到臥室把潮濕的外套脫下來掛好，才回到廚房。

簡單的沙拉、肉醬義大利麵、番茄牛肉燉湯，安德森不記得這張飯桌出現這樣熱騰騰的料理而不是外賣披薩盒是多久以前的事情。

「你先用，漢克，我去給相撲倒飼料。」康納解開圍裙隨手披在張椅子上，打開櫥櫃拿出一包飼料，聽到飼料塑膠包裝的聲響相撲歡快的靠了而來，搖著尾巴蹭著康納。

面對這異常的，或者該說更加異常的仿生人做出來的料理，安德森心裡有些不安，這外觀看起來正常，聞起來也正常，誰知道吃起來怎麼樣，他可沒忘記康納的口腔只有樣本檢驗功能。

不過若是拒絕這桌料理，那他今晚的晚餐就沒著落了，況且他不是個浪費的人。安德森心理邊想著邊坐下，抱著懷疑的心情嘗試一口。

用叉子戳了口，不錯，他喜歡這個沙拉醬，又捲起口義大利麵，是他喜歡的番茄重一些的口味，放下叉子拿起湯匙又試了口燉湯，也是很合他的胃口。

之後安德森就不懷疑這些料理的調味了，他一整天只有吃早上康納買的那袋早餐跟咖啡，窩在辦公室處理那堆案件報告簡直比出去外頭辦案還要消耗體力。

康納坐在地上撫摸相撲蓬鬆的毛，相撲很專心於眼前的飼料，抬頭看安德森滿意自己做的料理，他的顯示器閃了圈黃色，莫名有種——成就感。

 

安德森喝完最後一口燉湯便起身把碗盤端去水槽清洗，洗完之後轉身就看到康納不知道從哪裡拿出瓶威士忌，在他剛剛坐的位置放下玻璃杯，並倒了些酒。

「老天，你確定你沒有短路或者出現其他錯誤嗎？康納，你居然倒了杯酒給我而不是把它們全藏的我找不到。」安德森甚至在想眼前這個異常的RK800真出問題了，不知道敲一敲會不會變得正常些。

「我只是覺得你會需要它，漢克。」康納看安德森坐下後，自己面前也放了個玻璃杯，拿出另一瓶裝著藍色液體的塑膠瓶倒了些。

「我沒辦法飲酒，但我能喝點其他東西取代酒類。」康納嘴角歛著點笑，舉杯敲了另一杯裝了褐色威士忌的玻璃杯，抿了一口藍血。

安德森像是滿意的點點頭笑了，拿起玻璃杯也喝了一口威士忌。

「我想你該跟我坦白，你這個警用型哪時學會如何當起一個管家？」安德森問道。

「相關的軟體插件是馬庫斯傳送給我的，他與我是同樣系列，互相可以支援對方沒有的插件。」康納回答道，至於為什麼要馬庫斯將這些插件傳給他的理由他選擇隱瞞，鑒於早上詢問安德森是否做惡夢卻沒有得到回應，康納不認為安德森聽到是為了他的憂鬱傾向會感到高興。

安德森或許能與他談起過世的兒子，但自己仍舊處在憂鬱之中這點康納評估安德森並不想被人提起。

「也是，我想像不出那個混帳模控生命會把他們精心製作的警用型加裝不必要的插件，就算他變成異常仿生人也一樣。」安德森說完又喝了一口酒。

接著他們喝著各自的飲品，更多的時候是聊天，聊案件的進度、爵士樂、甚至是海釣。

沒裝滿一個玻璃杯的威士忌安德森喝了非常久，適量的酒精讓他身子是暖的，跟康納一邊喝點東西聊天也讓外頭沒停過得雨聲不這麼的心煩。

而康納用抿一口藍血的動作偷偷啟用醫護檢測系統，分析了安德森現在的壓力指數不超過百分之三十。

 

沒裝滿一個玻璃杯的威士忌因為一直談話的關係喝了很久，安德森喝完時甚至沒發現時間已經過去不少，他起身回臥室拿了些衣物，決定早點洗澡去睡。

安德森走進浴室關上門，習慣性地看向那面貼了許多便條紙的鏡子。

「SHAVING OR NOT」

「I'm not GRUMPY I just don't like YOU」

「Keep Smiling」

安德森看著這些寫給自己的字條，決定還是伸手把它們撕掉丟進垃圾桶。

 

底特律警局的人都發現安德森副隊長辦案開始變得積極，脾氣雖然還是強硬又古怪，但至少沒那麼的乖戾。

福勒很高興安德森能漸漸找回他原本的骨氣，柯林斯還有米勒也對於安德森的轉變感到高興。

或者該說幾乎全警局的人都相當樂於見到安德森的心理狀態朝好的方向前進，除了李德以外，他看著安德森積極辦案後的偵破案件量讓他原本讓自己取代副隊長位置的計畫泡湯。

有時候康納會帶著安德森拜訪馬庫斯跟卡爾，馬庫斯會準備好美味的料理給兩個無話不談的老男人，然後跟康納一起勸止他們飲酒量已經超過允許範圍。

馬庫斯很歡迎安德森跟康納的拜訪，李奧戒毒後已經認真在自己的工作上，很多時候並不在家，這個大房子只有他跟卡爾還是顯得太空曠了。

而康納也很樂意如此，開拓交際對於擺脫憂鬱也有一定良好的作用。

然康納還是私底下與馬庫斯談話過。

「我感到疑惑，馬庫斯，我認為我能做到的事情非常有限，甚至是沒有幫助的。」康納第一次感到有些喪氣，類感情網路不斷地開拓讓他感受到了很多新的情緒。

「你真的這麼認為？我覺得安德森副隊長的狀況已經比我當初跟他說明電子藥情報時好非常多。」馬庫斯訝異於康納竟然會認為自己的所作所為是徒勞無功。

「事實上，我做的事情很少，我真的不知道漢克強硬又古怪的個性到底需要些什麼才能幫助他，我只能在他陷入憂鬱時照你所說的多去陪伴他。」康納已經放棄讓他的邏輯程式跟思考系統繼續分析這個問題，他已經分析了不下數十次，然而就算是他的超級程式，也計算不出憂鬱情緒的副隊長到底需要些什麼。

「我想這正是安德森副隊長需要的，康納，或許你覺得自己做的不夠多，但你做到了他需要的事情。」馬庫斯覺得有些好笑，繼續說道。「脾氣強硬又古怪的副隊長絕對不會將自己的創傷擺出來，我想他需要的就只是一個人陪著他直到他的傷口好了為止。」

馬庫斯的話讓康納冷靜下來，康納嘗試分析了近期安德森情緒低落時的壓力指數比對以往資料，才發現確實好了很多。

安德森不會因為憂鬱而酗酒，也不會因為酒癮發作沒有酒精而變得暴躁，貼在浴室鏡子的便條很早就消失了，甚至最近康納發現安德森用於俄羅斯轉盤的左輪已經被丟進櫃子深處，他推開轉輪彈倉裡面也沒有那顆決定命運的子彈。

這時康納才接受馬庫斯的判斷是正確的。

 

原本康納認為安德森能循序漸進地走出來，甚至覺得自己不需要給予額外的幫助，因為安德森是一個想要振作的人。

然而康納還是錯估了人類敏感而複雜的情緒。

當時間逐漸進入冬天，降雨開始夾帶著雪，安德森的脾氣又變得乖戾起來，讓康納又開始懷疑這段日子他所給予的幫助到底是不是真的有用。

某天雨雪交加的日子，康納被福勒叫進隊長辦公室。

「我們有注意到，漢克的狀態確實有變得比較好。」福勒示意康納坐下。

「或許這並不是我的功勞，安德森副隊長的情緒問題依舊出現在降雨的時候。」康納整齊的坐在椅子上，雙手垂放在膝蓋，臉色有些沮喪。

「喔，我想你做得很好，康納，那個混帳總是在雨天變成這樣，但至少現在還肯出現在辦公室而不是翹班去哪個狗屎酒吧灌整天的酒。」福勒制止了康納的妄自菲薄繼續說道。「這個就是種進步，漢克的狀態真的好了很多。」

「只是我想提醒你，康納，這幾天這種雨雪交加的天氣，這會讓漢克更容易陷入情緒之中，並不是你一直以來的努力都是白費工夫，而是這個鬼天氣永遠都是漢克的創傷。」

康納走出隊長辦公室時看著安德森皺著眉讀電腦的那些檔，手指煩躁的一下一下敲著桌面，由檢測系統分析很容易偵測到他的壓力指數已經超過百分之六十。

而其他人也感受到安德森的暴躁，都不願靠近這張辦公桌五尺內，除了那些辦公桌在附近的無法避免在安德森散發的低氣壓中，一直用眼神向走出隊長辦公室的康納表達求助。

康納決定走到茶水間泡杯咖啡，而當他端著冒著熱霧的咖啡給安德森時，他檢測到安德森的壓力指數下降到百分之五十以下。

「副隊長，或許你該休息一下。」康納看著喝了咖啡眉頭總算不絞在一起的安德森說到。「我的檔案已經處理完畢，我想我可以幫你分擔些。」

安德森擺擺手放任康納使用他的電腦，喝完咖啡按摩自己的太陽穴，覺得狀況還是很糟。

或許他趕緊把這些該死的檔弄完能早點走人？當安德森回頭要繼續處理電腦的檔案時，才發現未完成的檔全不見了，而康納在緊鄰他的辦公桌那頭快速敲打的電子鍵盤。

安德森沒有多說什麼，就放任那小子把自己剩下的工作全部代勞，自己則稍微閉目養神，這幾天他實在是沒有睡好過。

 

雨雪交加的天氣持續了好幾天，安德森的心理狀況越來越糟，甚至開始失眠，而康納也發現了原本能幫助安德森的方法也開始變得無用。

康納不知道自己還能給予什麼幫助，只能坐在安德森旁邊，看著他陷入某種情緒中茫然地想著些什麼。

夜晚時康納只會讓自己待機，家裡一有什麼狀況就能馬上正常運作，但康納沒想到他第一次夜晚待機模式被驚醒是因為安德森差點殺了自己。

康納從待機模式啟動時經過三秒的系統遲緩，他聽到安德森在臥室發出的低啞的怒吼還有些聲響，康納警覺地打開門，顯示器轉起了紅圈。

安德森陷入夢魘中痛苦的掙扎，嘴裡胡亂呢喃著無意義的單字，面色扭曲著，呼吸相當急促。

「漢克！能聽見我嗎？」康納趕緊到安德森床邊要把人叫醒，他覺醒的類感情網路叫囂著不知所措，只能靠系統本能的反應用醫護系統檢測安德森的狀況。

痙攣，甚至嚴重的引發窒息，康納依照醫護系統的指示伸手按摩安德森緊張的四肢肌肉，不斷地喊他醒來。

好不容易安德森終於驚醒，他一把推開康納，甚至自己也滾下床，他掐著康納，眼角泛紅的藍眼睛憤怒的瞪著身下的仿生人。

「漢、克，醒醒！」康納的傷害診斷發出警告，顯示器瘋狂的閃著紅燈，他不會感到窒息，但脖頸的生物組件受到傷害，壓迫藍血的通路造成循環不流暢，持續的勒緊將會連自己的電子發聲器都受到損傷。

康納痛苦的呼喚讓安德森的眼神變得清明些，他不敢置信地睜大眼睛，趕緊鬆開掐著康納的雙手。

「不，老天，孩子，沒事嗎？」安德森緊張的抱起康納讓坐起來。「我很抱歉，孩子，我很抱歉……」

安德森手裡還留著掐住康納脖子的感覺，仿生人的脖頸在他手裡顯得相當纖細，他甚至能感覺到，只要再多一點點力氣，他就會掐斷康納的脖子。

「生、生物組件受到些傷害，沒有傷到電子發聲器。」康納消耗著診斷系統的警告，光學鏡組的眼睛眨了眨擠出了些清潔的蒸餾水跟冷卻液，樣子看起來相當狼狽。

「不，一早我得請人給你檢查。」安德森像是全身力氣被抽掉一樣坐在康納旁邊。

「我跟你說了，看我這樣子別理我，我差點...殺了你。」安德森的聲音非常沙啞，他覺得自己簡直就是比他抓進監獄的藥頭還要混帳，當初害死了自己的兒子，現在差點殺了一直陪著自己的仿生人。

「別理你？漢克，我沒辦法聽從指令！」康納覺醒的類感情網路像被安德森點燃了一樣炸開。「你的惡夢讓你差點窒息！我沒有叫醒你甚至可能會痙攣著窒息而死！」

安德森愣住了，他從沒見過這個性子清冷端正的仿生人如此像個人類，應該說，像個暴怒的人類。

「我得告訴你，漢克，別、咳咳咳、咳……」康納的咆哮混雜了電子音，不當使用電子發聲器終究還是讓他收到診斷系統提出的受損報告。

「別認為我會聽令，你的生命一直都是被我排放在第一優先。」康納怒瞪著安德森，光學鏡的蒸餾水仍不斷的流出，康納自己也不明白這是因為短暫的藍血供應不順暢造成發熱而進行的散熱作用，還是被點燃的類感情網路讓他停不住蒸餾水。

而安德森則是第一次見到仿生人也會流淚。

 

客廳的燈被重新打開，相撲迷糊的抬頭看了日光燈，又趴回去繼續他的美夢。

安德森手裡拿著玻璃杯，裡頭有康納倒給他淺淺一層的威士忌，看著愛犬如此沒心沒肺的睡好覺真心有點羨慕。

「我很抱歉，康納。」安德森頹廢的駝著背，惡夢的折磨讓他看起來更加蒼老。

「不，不需要感到抱歉，漢克。」康納的顯示器已經降回藍燈，受損的電子發聲器讓他的聲音混雜著雜音，停不下的蒸餾水也已經止住。

「我知道你一切的改變是為了我，一桌熱騰騰的料理、比以往更多的聊天、還有安撫情緒的接觸。」安德森嘆了口氣，他原本以為他能在康納默默付出的協助下成功擺脫憂鬱的狀態，但每逢雨天、雨雪交加時自己還是會爆發。

「或許，你需要的不是只是個陪你走出來的人。」康納嘗試提議。「你需要的是與你一起承擔的人，漢克，我想如果可以，你能將你過去的創傷告訴我。」

康納敏銳的注意到安德森的手緊張的握緊玻璃杯。

「漢克，我認為不好的事情應該要盡早發洩出來，而你已經揣著它好幾年。」康納再次勸說。

安德森有些掙扎，他本來就沒打算將事情說出來，他甚至都沒料到自己後續的人生還有一個人能陪著自己，一直覺得自己會拖著不會好的傷疤踏進墳墓。

安德森沉默了一會，最後仰頭喝喝完酒，開口。

他的創傷如康納所想仍是因為柯爾的過世，康納只知道柯爾是因為卡車在結冰路上打滑讓安德森的車翻覆，送醫院時能幫柯爾動手術的人類外科醫生吸了紅冰意識不清，只能由仿生人動刀，最後仍然不治。

「那天是雨雪交加的夜晚，跟今天一樣他媽爛的天氣。」

「視野狀況很糟，那天我才剛結束熬了幾個夜的蹲哨。」

「只是一個恍惚，我發現對向打滑的卡車已經太遲了，卡車衝向我們，車體翻覆的暈眩還有柯爾的尖叫我一直記得。」

「我能夠發現那台卡車的，我一直怪罪於他人讓自己感覺好些，但我一直都知道，害死柯爾的兇手是誰。」

「我很後悔，非常後悔，我不該為了快點回到工作崗位讓自己在這種狀態下開車送柯爾回家。」

「是我的自負還有骨氣害死我的至親……」

安德森沙啞的聲音帶著哽咽，他放下手裡的玻璃杯，將臉埋進雙手，深深的吸了口氣，想要制止快要溢出的眼淚。

「而之後下雨的日子都會讓我想起那天，車禍時暈眩的嘔吐感、柯爾的尖叫還有喊痛的哭聲像是一直在我身邊揮之不去，甚至跟著我走進睡夢裡。」

「很無聊的故事對吧，一個老男人被過去好幾年的事情纏的會在睡夢中窒息。」

安德森抬起頭，嘴角艱難的勾起自嘲的笑容，眼角泛紅。

「不。」康納伸手將安德森凌亂遮擋他藍眼睛的白髮往後撫去，像是安撫一個小孩撫摸他的頭髮。「我很榮幸我能聽到這些，漢克。」

 

之後康納攙扶著安德森回去臥房躺下，而自己搬了張椅子進去，坐在牆邊待機，避免安德森再次陷入夢魘中窒息。

隔天一早安德森馬上聯絡模控生命的維修人員來給康納進行修繕，面對康納脖子的勒傷跟指痕，維修人員只是看了看安德森，沒有多加詢問。

但安德森覺得這個維修人員絕對歪想了些什麼然後把他列為黑名單。

他們之間沒有再提及那天晚上的事情，只是安德森在康納的建議之下學著在又陷入憂鬱時能與他談談。

雨雪交加的天氣總算結束，許久不見的陽光讓安德森心情好了不少。

康納持續的晚上在家穿起圍裙給安德森做晚餐，不論安德森是否心情低落，他都想將下廚堅持下去，甚至連早餐都一手包辦，因為康納發現少了兩頓外食，安德森的健康指數上升不少。

而夜晚康納的待機位置依舊留在安德森的臥室裡，沒有再改變過，當安德森再次陷入夢魘時康納能夠及時的將他喚醒，給他一杯熱飲坐在床邊等他再次睡著。

有一天晚餐後他們聊起海釣時康納想起他在安德森臥房書架看到的釣魚獎盃，問他或許可以安排假日再重拾這個興趣。

「這是個好主意，康納，我敢打賭你絕對沒親眼見過大海。」安德森說道。

而之後他們真的挑了適合的天氣安排假日，不理會福勒隊長指控他們的離開會對警局其他人造成多大工作負擔，離開底特律去海上釣魚。

康納第一次見到海，資料庫的數據永遠比不上真正看見的，海非常的廣闊，晴朗的陽光讓海面閃閃發光，風吹來帶著鹽巴的味道。

安德森釣上了不少魚，他笑著稱自己是寶刀未老。

光學鏡組捕捉到安德森自豪的提起咬著他釣餌的魚，覺得這個畫面應該可以傳給馬庫斯讓卡爾看看。

或許他能提議安德森他們可以提早一天結束釣魚假日，回到底特律給馬庫斯料理這些新鮮凍起來的海魚給卡爾嚐嚐。

 


End file.
